You Need The Change Of Envirnoment Sometimes
by OureSnow
Summary: After the birthday bash party thrown by Elizabeth, Ciel has terrible headache and he needs some REST! Ciel X OC, Oneshot!


_\- After The Tantrum Called ' Party ' Thrown By Elizabeth Was Over -_

Ciel slammed the door of his room shut behind him. He leaned against the door with his forehead completely in contact with the hard yet cold surface.  
" Why do I have to tolerate all these annoying things..? " He scolded, and walked towards the bed. He stood there quietly for a few secs then thre himself down on the it, completely thoughtless. His whole body felt heavy and tired. He was breathing slowly, yet he was feeling uncomfortable. He stirred to his sides a few times, then he jolted sitting up with his head in his hands.  
" Why am I feeling so uncomfortable?!" He whispered to himself, holding his head firmly.  
" What the hell is happening with me? Why do I ha-" He stopped in his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door.  
" Master? Are you alright?" A soft and feminine voice asked. To Ciel's utter surprise, it wasn't Elizabeth.  
" Who is that?" He asked, staring at the door blankly. The voice was not to be heard for a few moments, but he could still here the sound of breathing.  
" So it's you, what do you want?" He replied, in a stern tone. The voice again was not to be heard, he kept staring at the door for a few moments then a vein popped in his head and he got off the bed, walking angrily to the door and stopped. He had his hand on the door knob but he stood there quietly.  
He could hear her breathing sound still, she was breathing heavily. He couldn't help but stand there quietly, listening closely to her.  
" I j-just.. wanted to check on you.. if you are alright?" She replied, more like whispering. He sighed and opened the door, staring at the fragile figure standing infront of him. She blushed when her eyes met his, she lowered her head in nervousness and bit her lip. He kept staring at her blankly, his right hand still on the door knob and his other hand was let down empty.  
" I am s-sorry, If I disturbed you.." She spoke lightly, not wanting to have eye-contact with him. He sighed again and stepped back in his room, she looked up to see him. He had the same bored casual look on his face, but his lips were moving. She couldn't hear a word or even understand what he was reciting. She blinked when he caught her sight by tilting his head towards the his left side, she blinked when she realized that he was gesturing her come in the room. She nodded and stepped in, he closed the door and locked it. She had no idea what was wrong with him. He walked to his bed and sat down with his head in his hands. She kept watching him while walking closer to him.  
" It's just... a sudden p-pain..in my head.. It's.. gonna explode.." He said in a painful voice, while moaning in a low tone. She sat by the edge of his bed and grabbed on his hands, drawing his attention towards herself. He looked her with, barely able to see her clearly as his vision got blurry.  
She held his hand tightly and gestured him with her other free hand to come closer. He moved a little closer towards her, she patted her lap. He looked at her lap then at her, blinking. He again felt a pull on his vein inside his head and let his head drop in her lap helplessly. She couldn't help but smile faintly at him, he still had his other hand in his head. She brushed his other hand off his head and let it rest on her knees. She placed her hand on his forehead and pressed it lightly against it. He let out a sight, his breath touching her face. She then placed her hand a little upper than his forehead and pressed it again but this time a little heavily.  
" K-Keep doing it hard, It.. feels good.." He demanded in a stern tone, she smiled nodding and proceeded pressing her warm hand against his forehead. He kept breathing heavily. She smiled looking at him as he was feeling comfortable. She stopped pressing as she noticed that he had fallen asleep. She was taking her hand off his forehead then he grabbed it. She looked at him, his eyelids heavy and a sleepy look on his face.  
" How dare you stop without my permission? Keep doing it.. until I fall asleep completely.." He demanded in a stern tone, closing his eyes while placing her hand back on his forehead. She smiled, and kept doing it till she also fell asleep. Then after a few moments, he opened his eyes realizing that the warmth of her hand was still on his forehead. He looked at her to find her asleep. He rolled his eyes towards the his bedside drawer, where the clock was. It read 3:49 a.m. His eyes widened when he realized that he made her keep comforting him all this while. He jolted up, sitting. He felt his cheeks going red as he realized that he had been sleeping with his head in her lap like a child. He bit his lip and turned to look at her. She was asleep, he couldn't do anything else so he picked her up bridal style then laid her down on the bed, covering her with the warm blanket. She curled in, breathing heavily. He sat by her side and kept watching her as she slept.  
" I am sorry for doing that.. I am harsh, aren't I?" He talked to her while she was sleeping, completely unaware of his presence. He brushed her bangs away from her cheeks, revealing her beautiful facial features to himself.  
" Hmm.. I pity myself that I didn't notice this until now that.. you're beautiful.." He smiled, commenting and stood up. He walked towards the couch, sitting on it. He kept his gaze locked upon her as he seated himself on the couch comfortably.  
" You know what, you're looking like a doll from this side, but you're still beautiful.." He smiled to himself, while watching her. She wasn't aware of what was he doing right now. He was CHECKING HER OUT.  
"Now, what is going to be her reaction when she'll find herself in his bed, in her Master's bed?" He thought.  
" It'll be interesting.." He said to himself, smirking devilishly.  
Since when did Ciel started thinking about such childish pranks?  
" Why shouldn't I? Why shouldn't I play with her however I like? After all, I've owned her." He said to himself while shrugging you ( the reader) off.  
" Will you stop staring at me? Go to the next page! Or go down to review! Let the poor thing sleep, will you?!" He scolded you, angrily while pulling the curtains down.

XD XD XD XD XD


End file.
